The present invention relates to conducting polymers and their use as electrodes in various devices, and, in particular, to certain bithienyinaphthalene-based monomers and polymers.
It is known that conjugated polymeric systems derived from regio-selective synthetic processes that preclude or minimize structural defects have shown, among other properties, much higher conductivity. A version of this approach is illustrated by the design and preparation of symmetrical conjugated monomers like bis(heterocycle-arylene) monomers, which upon electropolymerization, have led to polymers with minimal side reactions. Since these monomers and derived polymers are highly conjugated, they exhibit interesting and potentially useful luminescence characteristics. Most of the literature in poly(bis-heterocycle-arylenes) has focused on benzene as the arylene system. We have found that naphthalene as the arylene part provides more sites to modify the molecular structures of the monomers, and in turn, more control of the electronic properties of the derived polymers to satisfy the bulk property requirements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel monomers for the production of thin films and coatings useful in electrochromic applications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide polymers prepared by polymerization of these monomers.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed disclosure of the invention.